thedaemonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Lauda Gelder
Redirected from Lina Lauda Gelder is the living blood grandmother of the Gelder Family. Personality Just as most grandmothers, Lauda is always welcoming when her family visits and while in her care she feeds them and pampers them, making sure they are taken care of. Lauda enjoys everyones company and will always gravitate towards others. Appearance Being in her late sixties, Lauda shows her age and is often mistaken for a feeble old woman who is barely able to walk. Lauda normally walks with a cane at all times even though she does not need it because she only uses it to hide herself. Lauda also wears a hood and uses it to hide her graying black hair. When on Gelder Family buisness, Lauda straightens her back and gets rid of her cane making her seem like a 40 year old woman. People are unable to tell the difference between the two because Lauda removes the hood and lets down her hair, hiding most of the woman's age and visible features. Abilities Lauda, being a Gelder, is rumored to be very skilled with magical attacks though no one has witnessed her fight so no one can confirm or deny the assumptions. Story Lauda was born into the Gelder family by her mother and father and lived a normal, secret life. She had one brother and the two were extremely close, they often trained together to sharpen their magic skills, and whenever trouble happened inside their town, it was normally caused by the two. Lauda kept her last name a secret (just as her parents did) while they lived in the small town. Lauda stayed in the area for most of her life and once her parents passed away, Lauda and her brother stayed in the quaint home. Her brother eventually opened an alchemy shop once he turned 38 and the ownership was passed onto Lauda when her brother passed of a heart attack at the age of 42. After packing her things up and selling the old shop, Lauda traveled to the west in hope of finding a new life. Being single and 39, there was little hope for her to find a husband and because she was an old woman, who appeared feeble, no one would give her a job. Lauda ended up continuing west and eventually turned her direction south and into the city of Kimore. All of the residents of Kimore did not realize that Lauda, who had begun to call herself Lina, was the remaining living member of the Gelder family. Shortly after she reached Kimore, Lauda began to recieve frequent visits from a man around her age. The two became very close and were soon after wed. Three years after leaving her old town, Lauda gave birth to a baby boy and her, her child, and her husband lived happily. One night, age caught up to Luada's older husband and he passed peacefully in his sleep. Lauda stayed in the city of Kimore with her son and she raised him to the best of her ability. Once her son turned 17, he set out into the world. Lauda recieved letters from him and eventually learned that he found a nice woman and had married her. Some time after the first letter, Lauda recieved a second saying that his wife had given birth to a son and they had named him Bryce. Her son never got around to visiting Lauda, so her only source of communication was though letters. A year after the letter announcing Bryce's birth came to her, she recieved another letter announcing the birth of a female who her son had named Yvonne. The letter also informed her that her son's wife had died durring childbirth. After that, the letters stopped. Being worried, Lauda asked a courier to take her to her son's home. The courier reluctantly let her travel with him and along the way he informed Lauda of her son's death. Lauda was overcome with grief but put up a brave front once she reached the home of Bryce and Yvonne's. Lauda stayed with the two children and cared for them dispite Yvonne's constant quarrels with her. It is rumored that she still lives in her son's old home. Relationships Albin Gelder : Whenever she can, Lauda will visit her greatgrandson. Because of this, the two have developed a mother-son relationship and durring the family meetings, the two can be found together. Lauda is extremely desperate in trying to keep Albin away from Yvonne, but unless she wants to start an internal war, Lauda reluctantly lets Yvonne keep the boy. Bryce Gelder : After her son passed, Lauda cared for Bryce and made sure he was taken care of. It only took a year for her to recognize the resemblance the boy had to his father and Lauda lached onto Bryce for a son. Lauda is known to recieve frequient visits from him and the two have remained close. Yvonne Gelder : Despite the fact that the two of them constantly butted heads, Lauda loves Yvonne like a daughter and deeply cares about the woman. Lauda doesn't particularly like Yvonne's life choices, nor actions, but she will do what she can to care for her. Trivia *Despite being loving and caring to everone she meets, if someone harms her family, friends, or the innocent, Lauda will punish them in an equal way. *Lauda once visited her birth town only to find that it had been turned to ruins. Category:Gelder Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:All